The Evil of the Day
by theotherdaughter
Summary: I suck at summaries. Anyway, when seven new girls show up at La Brea High from Orlando, Florida, the Daughters get weird vibes.
1. The Meeting

A/N: Hi! This is my first DotM fanfic and I am using the characters from one of my stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own Daughters of the Moon or the characters. I only own Destiny, Alex, Jessica, Britney, Jade, Nikki and Heather.  
  
Destiny, Alex, Jessica, Britney, Jade, Nikki, and Heather walked up the front steps to the entrance of La Brea High in perfect sync, never missing a step.  
  
'Left, right, left, right,' Nikki thought. She had only recently become part of their clique and had a hard time keeping up with their antics. Sometimes, she wasn't sure if she belonged with them, but for now, they were the only friends she had.  
  
When they reached the top of the flight of stairs, they spotted the long line for security. Destiny glanced at the others and particularly Jessica. They linked arms and almost instantly became invisible. Still connected, they slipped past the metal detectors and behind a wall, before materializing once again. Once visible, they made their way to their consecutive lockers, one right next to each other.  
  
She followed their lead and hit the locker door square in the middle, causing it to pop open. The door swung open so rapidly, it almost hit a guy next to her in the nose.  
  
"Hey, watch what you're doing! You could hurt somebody!" he said. He had bleach blonde hair and stunningly green eyes.  
  
She glanced nervously at the other girls, who had already shut their lockers and were looking at Nikki with a, 'we're-ready-to-go' look.  
  
Nikki nodded and shut her locker without saying so much as a sorry to the guy. They strolled away in sync again, swaying their arms like runway models.  
  
  
  
Vanessa tugged at her black mini skirt and hot pink tube top. Then she shut her locker and walked down the hall to where her best friend, Catty, was standing with Serena and Tianna.  
  
"Hey, what's going on guys?" Vanessa asked, seeing the serious look on their faces. "Really, what's wrong?"  
  
"Have you seen the new girls from Orlando?" Catty asked. "They walk like 'The Plastics' and none of them will do anything without the other six."  
  
"Six?! You mean there are seven of them?" Serena asked. "I thought there were only five, like us."  
  
"Four," Vanessa corrected. Instantly, she wished she hadn't said anything. Jimena Castillo used to be a Daughter, too, but her seventeenth birthday came around and she chose to live on Earth.  
  
A silence came over the group and Serena's eyes grew distant. Tianna snapped and Serena came out of her memories.  
  
"Anyway, I get a weird vibe from them," Catty broke the silence.  
  
"Maybe they're here for when we..." Serena said.  
  
"Nah. They're the same age as us. That wouldn't make sense," Vanessa said.  
  
"True," Tianna said, just as a pair of dark arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Gotta go!" Tianna and Derek rode off towards their first class on their skateboards.  
  
Catty spotted the new girls behind Vanessa. Vanessa and Serena followed her gaze to see the seven girls walking in perfect sync.  
  
"Why don't we ask them to go to Planet Bang with us?" Vanessa suggested. "Then we could find out more about them."  
  
Serena and Catty silently agreed and they met the seven girls halfway.  
  
The tallest and preppiest girl stuck out a hand. She had strawberry blonde hair to her shoulders and brilliant orange eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Destiny. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," she said.  
  
Vanessa felt entranced by Destiny's mysterious eyes and she stuck out her hand to meet hers, all they while staring deep into Destiny's eyes. She felt Catty gently nudge her and she snapped out of it.  
  
"No, I don't think so. This is Catty and Serena. Who are your friends?" Vanessa asked sweetly.  
  
Destiny looked over her shoulder. "Alex, Britney, Heather, Nikki, Jessica and Jade." She pointed to each one behind her and each one nodded.  
  
"Cool. You guys should go to Planet Bang tonight!" Vanessa said cheerfully. "It'll be totally awesome, I promise!"  
  
Destiny seemed to consider it. "Okay. Sounds like fun. I'll find a way there." She finished with a sly smile and she turned around, and walked away with Alex, Britney, Heather, Jessica, Nikki and Jade.  
  
Vanessa turned back to Serena and Catty. "Now, it's on. We should go find Tianna and tell her the plan."  
  
  
  
Nikki stepped into sync with the other six girls. They darted behind a wall and linked arms with Alex. In a matter of seconds, a white wind tunnel formed around them and they were gone.  
  
A minute later, the group arrived in front of a large building. The music was loud and the ground thumped even on the outside.  
  
Destiny was wearing a black micromini, an iridescent orange butterfly halter, and knee high black leather boots. She had curled her strawberry blonde hair on top of her head and spiked the end.  
  
Jessica was wearing black jeans, a lavender see through tank top over a black lacy camisole and chunky black sandals. She had lavender eyes and dark brown tresses in loose curls.  
  
Britney was wearing black arm warmers, black leather capris, a black tank top with the words 'Punk' scrawled across it in hot pink and black Vans. She had silver eyes and platinum blonde hair interspersed with silver and black streaks down to her shoulders.  
  
Heather had on an aqua blue tube top, aqua blue slacks and black stiletto boots. Her honey brown hair with mahogany streaks hung in tight curls around her face and down to her shoulders, accenting her aqua blue eyes.  
  
Jade wore a long sleeved, black fishnet shirt over a black tank top, and light yellow flare jeans. She had yellow eyes and deep red hair to her shoulders.  
  
Alex was wearing a shiny white, cropped halter top, a black knee length taffeta skirt over light jeans and white tennis shoes. Her black hair was wavy down to her shoulders.  
  
Nikki glanced down at her outfit. Normally, she wouldn't be this revealing. But Destiny had picked this outfit out for her. She wore an ice blue tube top that had a slit in the middle, an ice blue micromini and mid thigh high white boots. Her auburn hair swept to her elbows and her piercing eyes were ice blue.  
  
Looking at the long line, they spotted Catty, Vanessa, Serena and another two girls standing near the front of the line. Catty's nose was pierced, with a small gold ring. Nikki realized the Catty, Vanessa, and Serena were wearing matching moon amulets. She glanced down at her own sun amulet. Destiny had just given it to her tonight.  
  
Vanessa, Serena, Catty and the two other girls were wearing similar outfits, but their shirts were all different colors. They were backless butterfly halters that were low-cut in the front, and black, ultra low-rise jeans that showed off their flat stomachs. Catty's belly button was pierced, and one of the other girls had old faded tattoos on her stomach. Vanessa's shirt was hot pink, Catty's was lime green, Serena's was iridescent blue, and the other two girls were dark red and silver.  
  
She got hot suddenly and tried to form a thin layer of ice on her arms to cool her. Any one looking at it would just think it was body glitter. But her power wasn't working. She panicked. She glanced at a small scab on her finger. She picked the scab then placed her hand over the wound. Her healing power wasn't working either. She managed to stop the small amount of blood seeping from the cut. But her skin still stung.  
  
Destiny led the way and together, they joined the girls in line, not wanting to wait for long. Even as they stood there, Destiny's body moved to the rhythm that she knew all too well. Jessica bobbed her head and tapped her foot to the beat.  
  
When they finally got in, Vanessa immediately went searching for the guys, to introduce them to the new girls. A few seconds later, she came back tugging along three guys, all sexy in their own ways.  
  
"Derek, Michael, Collin, meet Destiny, Alex, Jessica, Heather, Jade, Nikki and Britney," she said, motioning to each one, who nodded in return. Destiny eyed Michael, liking the dark, angular features, and the dark brown hair that was styled into short spikes.  
  
Nikki looked around the room eagerly, to try to catch a glimpse of the guy from school. No such luck. She glanced at the other six. She hoped Vanessa, Serena, Catty and the two other girls couldn't see the hungry desire in their eyes as they looked the guys over. There were only three guys, so not every one could have their pick.  
  
Destiny sidled up to Michael, getting so close to his face she could feel his hot breath. She stuck out a hand. "Hi, I'm Destiny O'Hara. And you are?"  
  
He gulped and smiled shyly. "Michael. Michael Saratoga." He gripped her hand and shook it slowly.  
  
Vanessa watched the two. "Michael, let's go set up on the stage." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front stage.  
  
Serena's eyes followed Vanessa for a second then looked back at Destiny. "By the way, this is Tianna and Jimena." Nikki looked at Tianna and Jimena. Tianna had on a moon amulet, matching the other three. Jimena was lacking that piece of jewelry.  
  
Serena, Tianna, Jimena, Catty, Derek and Collin worked their way into the dance floor. Destiny pulled Nikki over to her, her orange eyes glinting with anger.  
  
A/N: How do you like it?! I hope you like it! Please R&R! 


	2. Planet Bang

A/N: Wassup? Do you likie? I thought you would! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the Moon. I only own my own characters, Nikki, Destiny, Alex, Heather, Britney, Jade and Jessica.  
  
"What guy to choose for you?" Destiny asked sinisterly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nikki asked, feeling confused.  
  
"Which guy. There's another too. Britney picked up Serena's thoughts. They were on a guy named Stanton." Suddenly a mental picture of a tall guy with shaggy blonde hair flashed through Nikki's mind. "And another, Catty was thinking about another spiky haired blonde named Chris." Another picture of a different guy flashed through Nikki's mind. "He's the Keeper of the Secret Scroll. He could help us greatly also."  
  
"Given that two of us aren't going to get a guy, and I'm choosing every girl's guy, I'm choosing your guy second," Destiny added.  
  
"Second?" Nikki asked disbelievingly. She was the newest girl in their group. Still, this felt wrong to her.  
  
"Of course," Destiny said. "I got first choice, and I want Michael. I think I'm going to give you...Stanton! Get to him and convince him to be on the Daughters of the Sun's side. Not the Atrox's. I'm going to give Derek to Britney, Collin to Heather and I'll give Chris to Jessica"  
  
Destiny sauntered away, not looking back at Nikki, who felt completely hopeless about finding Stanton. And who were the Daughters of the Sun? She went to Britney.  
  
"Britney, can you scan the crowd for Stanton?"  
  
Britney looked at her in disbelief. "She gave you Stanton? I was sure I would get Stanton. But instead I got Derek, Tianna's skater boyfriend. Anyway, sure I'll help you."  
  
A few seconds later, Britney turned back to Nikki. "He's in the back corner. He's looking for Serena so you better hurry before he scans the crowd with his mind to find her."  
  
Nikki nodded and pushed through the crowd to the dark corner where Britney said Stanton was hiding. When she got there, she saw nothing but shadow.  
  
"Stanton?" she whispered. Abruptly, the shadow formed a handsome guy with shaggy blonde hair, bangs hanging in his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his eyes searching behind her.  
  
"I'm Nikki LaRue. I need your help," Nikki started. "I was wondering if you would ever defy the Atrox-"  
  
He cut her off. The shadows around them seemed to surge and grow. Stanton seemed to be looking at something at her throat. She glanced down. Her sun amulet thrummed in excitement as Stanton picked it up.  
  
"It's my amulet," she explained. "Destiny gave it to me. Anyway, she wants you to be on the side of the Daughters of the Sun, instead of the side of the Atrox."  
  
"Daughters of the Sun?" He raised an eyebrow and his voice seemed surprised. "When did you get to Los Angeles?"  
  
"Yesterday. Why?" she asked curiously.  
  
He pressed his finger to her lips, pulled her to him and they dissolved into shadow. A small gasp escaped her lips before they traveled outside. They materialized again outside of Planet Bang.  
  
"Stay here," Stanton growled. He turned and walked back inside.  
  
  
  
Serena, meet me at the front door. Serena heard Stanton's voice whisper across her mind.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said, before pushing through the crowd to the front entrance, where Stanton was waiting for her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, seeing the look in his eyes.  
  
"I need to warn you, about something more evil than the Atrox," he whispered.  
  
"More evil than the Atrox?" she laughed, then stopped when she saw the look of seriousness on his face. "What is it?"  
  
"The Daughters of the Sun. They're the daughters of Helios, the god of the sun," he explained. "When Pandora's Box was opened and Selene gave her daughters to perpetuate hope, her brother, Helios, was jealous of Selene because zeus allowed her to leave the sky for three days to see Endymion. So he gave his daughters to fight the Daughters of the Moon. They are so powerful, even the Atrox is afraid of them."  
  
Serena's mind filled with fear. "What can we do?"  
  
"You see that girl out there?" he pointed to Nikki.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Her friends are the Daughters of the Sun. they have given her an amulet that matches theirs. The only problem is, she isn't powerful enough to block me from going into her mind. While I was there, I discovered she's not a Daughter of the Sun. She's a Daughter of the Moon. The sun amulet that they gave her is disabling her powers."  
  
Serena couldn't believe it.  
  
"That's all I can say. Good luck," he said. He caressed her cheek before releasing his body and becoming a shadow.  
  
Serena made her way back to Catty, Tianna and Jimena. She drew Catty and Tianna aside. "What did we do with Jimena's amulet?"  
  
Catty picked her moon amulet off her chest, revealing another underneath. "Why?"  
  
"Because Nikki is a Daughter of the Moon," Serena sighed. She told them what Stanton had said. Tianna looked at her open-mouthed.  
  
"You mean, there are Daughters of the Moon, Daughters of Pandora, and Daughters of the Sun?" she asked. Serena nodded. "This is way too weird. And there are people who have Hekate's orb, and the Medusa stone."  
  
Serena and Catty nodded their agreement.  
  
"I wonder if I have a dark side," Tianna mused.  
  
"I suppose you could," Serena shrugged. "Even Jimena had the Medusa stone before..."  
  
"Wait a minute. What's Catty's dark side?" Tianna asked.  
  
"Her father was a powerful member of the Inner Circle and her mother was a daughter who turned to the Atrox," Serena quickly explained.  
  
Destiny, Alex, Heather, Jessica, Jade and Britney appeared behind them.  
  
"Hi," Destiny said sweetly.  
  
Serena's eyes dilated as she tried to push her way into Destiny's mind, but it was blocked. She was surprised. She closed her own mind, just in case any of them had the very same power.  
  
"We were getting kind of tired and were wondering if you had seen our friend, Nikki?" Destiny asked, her orange eyes burning into Serena's.  
  
Find Nikki, Serena let her words whisper across Tianna's mind. Get her to take off the amulet and put on Jimena's. She glanced at Tianna's to see if she had gotten the message. Tianna nodded and grabbed Catty's hand.  
  
A/N: Let me know what you think. I have been writing this for a while so I have already written three chapters. 


	3. Convincing Nikki

A/N: This is the third chapter in a story I have worked very hard on the plotting for.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the Moon, once again.  
  
"What are we doing?" Catty asked, as Tianna dragged her towards Nikki.  
  
"We have to get the moon amulet around Nikki's neck," Tianna said hurriedly. They finally reached Nikki.  
  
"Hi Catty, Tianna," Nikki said nervously.  
  
"Hi, um, we're here to help you," Catty whispered. "Take off your sun amulet and hand it over."  
  
Nikki's hand flew up to her sun charm, clasping it protectively. "Why?"  
  
"Are you wondering why your healing and ice powers aren't working?" Catty asked, her voice so low it could barely be heard over the loud thump of music.  
  
Nikki's eyes widened. "How did you know?"  
  
Tianna smiled mischievously. "Stanton might be Prince of the Night, but he's still in love with Serena."  
  
Nikki gasped.  
  
"Don't worry," Catty said quickly. "Just take off your necklace. Then your powers will work."  
  
Nikki shook her head stubbornly. "Tell me everything first. And I mean, everything," Nikki said, trying to make her voice sound angry to mask her fear.  
  
"Fine." Catty lifted her hands in defeat. "First, I'll tell you about us. When Pandora's Box was opened-"  
  
"You can't tell me that the myth is real?" Nikki interrupted. Catty nodded solemnly.  
  
"When the box was opened, the last thing to leave the box was hope. Only Selene, the goddess of the moon, saw the creature sent by the Atrox to devour hope. So she gave her daughters, like guardian angels, to perpetuate hope. I am one of those daughters, and so are Tianna, Vanessa and Serena."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" Nikki said sarcastically, but doubt hung in her ice blue eyes.  
  
"You want proof?" Tianna asked. Her eyes dilated as she looked at a pile of orange peels near a Dumpster. The orange peels magically rose into the air and danced around the parking lot, as if by wind, though there was no wind tonight.  
  
Nikki gasped and covered her mouth. Tianna looked back at her, eyes normal.  
  
"Tu es dea, filia lunae," Tianna whispered.  
  
"'You are a goddess, a Daughter of the Moon,"' Nikki repeated. "How did I know that? That can't be true."  
  
"You also know ancient Greek as well," Catty said. "You need to believe us."  
  
"Now we'll tell you about your amulet," Tianna began. "At the same time, Selene's brother, Helios, was jealous because Zeus was allowing Selene to leave the sky for three days every month to see Endymion. So when Pandora's Box was opened and Selene gave her daughters to perpetuate hope, Helios gave his daughters to fight the Daughters of the Moon. They are so powerful that even the Atrox is afraid of them."  
  
"What is the Atrox?"  
  
"The Atrox is the primal source of evil. Since creation, it has been jealous of the world of light and tried to destroy it. It is the spirit that tricked Lucifer into his fall. The Atrox also has Followers. They are the victims of the Atrox. The Atrox steals their hope, sucking from their soul. Then they become predators themselves, stealing hope from others, trying to replenish their own and feel alive again. But their hunger is never satisfied. They become masters of deceit. "They look like anyone, you or me, but they hate the moon because it is a symbol of Selene and represents goodness. Under a full moon, their eyes turn phosphorescent, and even ordinary people can sense their evil. They also hate timepieces with hands because it reminds them of their eternal bond to evil. And they can never harm a person who does a genuine act of kindness toward them."  
  
Tianna finished. Nikki's eyes were full of fear, but the doubt was gone.  
  
Catty turned to Tianna. "We should go to Maggie's. She would know if Nikki is really a Daughter of the Moon."  
  
Tianna shook her head. "She's out of town. She won't be back until Monday."  
  
Catty rolled her eyes. "Great. Suddenly, people so evil that even the Atrox is afraid of them, and Maggie's not here." She looked back at Nikki. "So take off your amulet. We've got a different one for you." She held up Jimena's amulet.  
  
Nikki began unclasping her amulet. Just then, a familiar voice called out to Nikki.  
  
"Nikki, don't!" Tianna, Catty, and Nikki turned to see Destiny and the Daughters of the Sun walking towards them, Serena and Vanessa following close behind. "They're tricking you! your powers aren't working because they not letting you and if you put on the moon amulet, you will disappear, maybe forever!"  
  
Nikki looked nervously at Destiny, then at Catty.  
  
Catty shook her head. "It's not true! Everything we told you is real! Does the full moon make you fell safe and secure? Does the dark of the moon make you feel vulnerable and scared?"  
  
Nikki nodded her head.  
  
"Then you are a Daughter of the Moon! If you weren't, the sun would be sacred to you and the moon would make you feel angry!"  
  
Nikki stood up straight. She unclasped her sun amulet, grabbed the moon amulet from Catty and clasped it around her neck.  
  
"NO! This cannot be happening!" Destiny shrieked. The Daughters of the Sun linked arms.  
  
The Daughters of the Moon linked arms. Then, unexpectedly, Alex grabbed Serena's hand and Britney grabbed Catty's.  
  
A white vortex surrounded them and a few seconds later, they were outside of La Brea High.  
  
"What did you do?" Catty asked.  
  
"I transported us here. That's one of my powers. See each of us have two powers. Nikki here, is just a Daughter of the Sun. Daughters of the Moon don't have a second power," Alex answered.  
  
"I do," Serena answered. "Hekate's orb gives me a another power."  
  
"And I do," Tianna added. "My power is telekinesis, but with my power, I can lift the veil between this world and the next."  
  
"Besides, I'm not just a Daughter of the Moon. I have a dark side just like them," Nikki said. "Now that I have the moon amulet on, I remember everything that woman told me in my dreams." 


	4. Newfound Meaning

A/N: This is getting good! It will probably be pretty short, but this is only my second fanfic. My other is an Anime Crossover, called Reality Check!

Destiny stared daggers at Nikki. "And what would that be?"

"I'm a Daughter of Persephone, the goddess of the underworld," Nikki replied. "Hades kidnapped Persephone, but her mother searched for her. When her mother finally found out she was in the underworld, she sent Hermes to bring her back. Hades finally agreed but insisted on Persephone having a pomegranate before she left. She had three bites. In result, she had to spend three months of the year in the underworld with Hades, as the queen of the underworld."

They all stared in disbelief. "During those three months, her mother weeps and refuses to serve her duties as goddess of the harvest. That is why we have winter."

"A Daughter of Pandora, a _mystica_, a Daughter of Persephone and a daughter of a Daughter turned to the Atrox and a powerful member of the Inner Circle," Tianna mused. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"I think it's time for you six to leave," Serena said to Destiny and the others. She turned to Vanessa. "I want you to go invisible and try to follow them," she added quietly.

Vanessa nodded, ducked behind a trash bin and concentrated on pulling her molecules apart. She glanced down at where her hand should be, which was now no more than a swirly cloud of dust.

At the same time, when the Daughters of the Sun were turning to leave, Britney whispered to Destiny and Jessica. "Vanessa behind the trash bin turning invisible to follow us."

"Jessica, go invisible and scare Vanessa into becoming visible again high off the ground. If everything goes according to plan, they'll be at least one less Daughter of the Moon to worry about." Destiny laughed cruelly.

Jessica nodded and her molecules spread apart with practiced ease. Soon she was floating above Planet Bang, her invisible eyes the only ones who could see the invisible Vanessa. She caught a breeze and flew faster towards Vanessa. She reached Vanessa and swirled around her.

"Vanessa!" she yelled. Vanessa was frightened and her molecules clashed painfully back together. With the new weight, she began falling faster and faster towards the ground. At the last second, a black shadow enveloped her and changed her into shadow too. A minute later, she was standing with Serena, Catty, Tianna and Nikki again.

She turned to see her rescuer, but no on was there.

"Stanton," Serena said simply, with a smile on her face. Even though he had gone back to the Atrox willingly, she understood now that it was the only way to save her from Lambert. And he was still willing to help the Daughters of the Moon, even though their enemy was the Atrox. But now, the common enemy was the Daughters of the Sun.

Jessica pulled her molecules together enough to drift closer to the ground, the pulled them together completely, landing on the ground next to Destiny.

"I scared her and her molecules slammed back together," Jessica said nervously.

"Great! So did she splat?" Destiny asked.

"Um, in fact, no. Just before she hit the asphalt, a shadow saved her."

Destiny's orange eyes flared fire red as she exploded onto Jessica. "What!? How could you let that happen? Did I not teach you anything!? Fine. It looks like I can't trust _you _to take on a simple little task. I'll have to rely on the other Daughters of the Sun. You're a disgrace to Helios."

She turned to Britney. "Britney, I want you to go back there, find Catty and kill her. It's not enough to simply steal her powers. Then the rest of them could get them back. No, we need to kill her completely. Without her, they are weakened greatly."

Britney nodded and trudged back to Planet Bang. She slipped inside and took a mind scan on the crowd to find Catty. She was dancing with her friends and Nikki in the middle of the room.

Even from this distance, her powers were great enough, so she entered into Catty's mind and slithered into the deepest part of her mind, where her true power lay. She imagined her own hand reaching and grabbing the orb of green light, and instantly felt the newfound power surging within her. Destiny had said just to kill her, but Britney wanted the power.

As she began slipping out of Catty's mind, she caught glimpses of some thoughts like: _What is happening?_ and _What happened to my powers?_ Britney snickered, then moved through the crowd to Catty, grabbing her wrist and dragging her outside.

"What are you doing?" Catty asked anxiously.

"Killing you. We won't stop until all the Daughters of the Moon are dead, and your mentor is dead as well."


End file.
